


Somnus Chronicles

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brothers, Family Drama, Gen, Magic, Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette histoire propose de suivre l’évolution de la relation fraternelle qui unit Ardyn et Somnus à travers les yeux de ce dernier, de son début il y a 2000 ans jusqu’à sa fin dans FFXV.





	Somnus Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 4 433 words – created mar 2018

« Ardyn ! Non ! »

 

Dans la nuit, le cri désespéré de Somnus se perd dans l’obscurité tandis qu’il contemple le triste spectacle face à lui.

 

Ce frère qu’il a aimé n’est désormais plus.

 

***

 

« Somnus, regarde ! »

 

Ce jour-là, Somnus s’en souviendra toujours.

 

Il se souvient du ciel bleu, des nuages blancs flottant paisiblement au-dessus de leurs têtes tachetant le sol de petites ombres changeantes, et du vent agitant les brindilles vertes sous les pieds de son grand frère courant vers lui avec quelque chose enfermé précieusement au creux de ses mains.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » a demandé innocemment Somnus.

 

Un sourire fier sur son visage, le jeune Ardyn écarta délicatement ses paumes pour laisser découvrir un papillon aux ailes multicolores devant les yeux émerveillés de son petit frère.

 

« Waouh ! » a dit Somnus. « Il est beau ! »

 

« N’est-ce pas ? » s’est réjoui Ardyn. « Mais tu n’as encore rien vu ! Regarde-le mieux… »

 

S’exécutant, Somnus observa avec attention le papillon battre difficilement des ailes sans parvenir à s’envoler.

 

« On dirait qu’il a une aile cassée, non ? » a-t-il demandé tristement. « Elle est toute noire, là… »

 

Le sourire d’Ardyn s’élargit tandis qu’il dit avec espièglerie :

 

« Regarde. »

 

Soudain une étrange lueur apparut au creux des mains du jeune garçon, enveloppant doucement le papillon. Eberlué, Somnus observa sans dire un mot la couche noire être drainée du petit animal jusqu’à complètement disparaître en même temps que la lueur. Les ailes du papillon battirent une nouvelle fois, puis à plusieurs reprises, lui permettant de s’envoler sans peine sous les regards enchantés des deux jeunes frères avant de disparaitre vers le ciel azuré.

 

« Waouh, comment t’as fait ça, grand frère ? » a demandé Somnus à la fois impressionné et surexcité.

 

« Je ne sais pas, j’ai vu plein d’insectes là-bas près d’une espèce de boue noire. J’ai voulu les aider et c’est arrivé. Je suis venu te le montrer tout de suite ! »

 

« C’est vraiment génial ! Tu crois que tu peux sauver tous les animaux comme ça ? »

 

« Je n’en sais rien, mais si je pouvais soigner toute la planète alors je le ferai ! » a répondu Ardyn avec audace, son cœur d’enfant chargé de rêves et d’espoirs.

 

En admiration devant son frère, Somnus acquiesça d’un mouvement de la tête pour approuver ce plan digne d’un héros.

 

Bercés par cette douce illusion, les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux en courant et riant sous les rayons du soleil.

 

***

 

Les années ont passé depuis les jours innocents.

 

La boue noire contaminant les papillons qu’Ardyn avait trouvée ce fameux après-midi s’est avérée être une dangereuse maladie corrompant l’air et la terre et transformant peu à peu les êtres vivants en créatures des ténèbres. Rien ne semblait pouvoir enrayer ce phénomène qui prenait toujours plus d’ampleur et décimait les populations d’Eos.

 

Rien, si ce n’est un homme.

 

Ardyn.

 

Son don naturel lui permettant d’absorber le mal et de soigner les malades devint rapidement un fait connu et le seul miracle capable de répondre à la menace planétaire.

Alors qu’il sortait à peine de l’adolescence, pressé par les foules, Ardyn prit une décision.

 

« Somnus. » a-t-il appelé.

 

« Qu’y a-t-il, grand frère ? »

 

« Te souviens-tu de lorsque nous étions enfants ? Lorsque l’on jouait dans la prairie tous les deux ? »

 

« Bien sûr. » a répondu Somnus, un peu inquiété du ton sérieux employé par son frère.

 

« On s’inventait des histoires. On se prenait pour des chevaliers et on croyait qu’on allait sauver le monde. »

 

« Et c’était toujours toi qui délivrait la princesse. » a remarqué Somnus.

 

« Oui, c’est vrai. » a ri doucement Ardyn en esquissant un sourire avant de reprendre d’un air résolu : « Tu sais, je crois qu’il est temps de faire du rêve une réalité. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » a demandé Somnus d’une petite voix, bien qu’il sut déjà où voulait en venir son frère.

 

« J’ai décidé de partir. Ce monde a besoin d’être sauvé, et il semblerait que je sois le seul à pouvoir y faire quelque chose. » a répondu Ardyn sans détour.

 

« … Je comprends, mais… es-tu sûr que ça ira ? »

 

Lentement, Ardyn s’est retourné vers son petit frère, a posé ses mains sur ses épaules et lui a souri :

 

« Ça ira. J’ai la conviction que c’est ce qui doit être fait. »

 

« Je veux t’accompagner ! » s’est empressé de lui répondre Somnus.

 

« Tu es trop jeune pour ça, et tu n’as pas à porter ce poids sur tes épaules. En mon absence, c’est toi le responsable du domaine Izunia. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur nos terres, d’accord ? »

 

Somnus aurait aimé trouver de meilleurs arguments à objecter à son frère. Il aurait aimé trouver de bonnes raisons de partir avec lui, voire même de l’empêcher purement et simplement d’entreprendre ce voyage qui finira par causer sa perte. Mais rien ne lui vint à l’esprit.

Somnus se contenta donc d’acquiescer, promettant à Ardyn de défendre leur terre natale et de s’entrainer à manier l’épée jusqu’à pouvoir être lui aussi en mesure de défendre les autres.

 

***

 

Les jours se transformèrent en mois, puis en années. Rapidement, la légende d’Ardyn fit le tour du monde tant et si bien que sa réputation lui valut bientôt un cognomen de la part du peuple. Capable de relier la terre et les cieux grâce à ses facultés, les gens le surnommèrent Ardyn Lucis Caelum, le Lucis étant son pays d’origine, symbolisant ainsi ses efforts pour repousser les ténèbres et ramener un peu de lumière en tout point du ciel.

 

De son côté, Somnus n’était pas en reste. Respectant sa parole, il s’entraina dur pour défaire les hordes de daemons contaminés menaçant le peuple. Ses talents étaient tels qu’il était en mesure de maîtriser différents types d’armes en fonction de la situation, bien qu’il conserva une nette préférence pour les épées. Plus le temps passait, plus il élargissait la zone à défendre, ne se contentant plus uniquement des terres familiales mais d’autant qu’il lui fut possible pour suivre les traces de son frère et protéger les populations.

 

Un beau jour, les deux frères se trouvèrent réunis dans la vaste prairie de leur enfance.

 

« Je suis fier de toi, Somnus. Tu es devenu un excellent guerrier. Papa et maman seraient fiers de toi eux aussi. » a dit Ardyn avec sincérité.

 

« Merci. Mais mes maigres prouesses font pâle figure à côté des exploits accomplis par ‘’le grand Ardyn Lucis Caelum’’ ! » a répondu Somnus, une pointe d’amertume dans la voix.

 

« Ne sois pas idiot. Si tous ces gens peuvent vivre en paix ici, c’est grâce à toi. » a rétorqué Ardyn en désignant le vaste paysage campagnard s’étendant devant eux.

 

« Mais ce n’est pas moi que l’on veut nommer roi. »

 

Ardyn ne répondit pas à la remarque de son frère, soupirant doucement en contemplant l’horizon. Pendant un instant, seul le vent et le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de leurs têtes se fit entendre.

 

« Excuse-moi. » a soudain dit Somnus. « Ce n’est pas franc-jeu de ma part de me comporter de la sorte. En vérité, je suis heureux que les gens veuillent faire de toi leur roi. Tu le mérites. »

 

« C’est ce que tout le monde semble penser. Pour être honnête, c’est vraiment un grand honneur et je serai ravi de pouvoir satisfaire cette attente mais… parfois, je me demande si c’est réellement ce que je dois faire. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c’est ce que tu dois faire ! » a objecté Somnus. « Tu te rappelles, quand tu délivrais la princesse c’était bien pour l’épouser après ? Tu as toujours voulu être le roi, et tu en a les moyens. Alors ne laisse pas le doute t’assaillir et fonce. Tu es en est plus que digne. »

 

« Merci. » a répondu Ardyn en souriant, réconforté par les mots de son frère.

 

Tandis qu’Ardyn regardait la prairie avec une certaine nostalgie, Somnus observait son frère. Bien qu’il crut à chacun des mots qu’il eut prononcés, il lui était impossible d’occulter complètement l’ombre dans laquelle la renommée de son frère le plongeait.

 

***

 

Le Lucis était en liesse.

 

Après tant d’années à parcourir le monde avec un dévouement sans bornes pour soigner les malheureux et repousser les ténèbres, Ardyn devait enfin être récompensé pour ses efforts. Les dieux d’Eos adoubèrent l’avènement du premier roi du Lucis en l’incarnation du Draconéen venu remettre ses présents à la lignée Lucis Caelum, la seule capable d’utiliser armes et magies pour défendre la planète du Mal qui la ronge.

 

La cérémonie était impressionnante. Pour communiquer avec le dieu, l’Oracle de Tenebrae était également présente. Tout le monde attendait que Bahamut dévoile les cadeaux divins qui entérineraient définitivement l’héritage d’Ardyn comme l’avenir du Lucis.

 

Ce jour-là aussi, Somnus s’en souvient parfaitement.

 

Le Draconéen révéla une pierre cristalline aux reflets bleutés d’où émanait une lueur surnaturelle, ainsi qu’une bague. Il expliqua qu’il offrait à l’humanité la capacité d’utiliser les pouvoirs du Cristal grâce à l’Anneau en reconnaissance de leurs efforts dans leur lutte contre les daemons, et en espérant que cette nouvelle force puisse les aider à vaincre définitivement l’obscurité.

 

Convaincu d’être dans son bon droit, Ardyn s’approcha du Cristal. Mais l’inattendu se produisit.

 

La lumière de la pierre sacrée l’enveloppa, lui arrachant des cris de douleur, le repoussant au centre de l’assemblée. Progressivement, son corps se vit recouvrir d’une substance noire semblable à celle qui avait pris au piège les papillons de leur jeunesse. La peau d’Ardyn devint hâve et des émanations de fumées similaires à celles émises par les daemons s’échappèrent de son être tandis que la voix de Bahamut résonnait :

 

« Il est impur. Le Cristal l’a rejeté. Il n’est pas digne de régner. » a traduit l’Oracle, terrifiée.

 

Pris de panique, Somnus resta paralysé lorsqu’Ardyn se tourna vers lui, l’implorant de ses yeux aux sclères obscures :

 

« Somnus, mon frère, aide-moi ! »

 

Personne ne s’attendait à ça. Personne n’y était préparé. Et personne ne savait comment réagir.

 

Ardyn lui-même regardait avec incompréhension et horreur ses mains blêmes libérer des fumerolles noires sans qu’il ne puisse l’empêcher.

Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il n’était pas menaçant. Il voulait comprendre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du reste du monde.

Un monstre avait soudain surgit devant leurs yeux. Une seconde de méprise suffit à balayer des années de confiance et de dévotion.

Personne ne l’aida.

Les gens reculèrent, se protégèrent, émirent des cris. Ceux qui le pouvaient brandirent leurs armes plutôt que de tendre leur main. Tout se déroula si vite.

Somnus se souvient avoir essayé de protester lorsque tous pointèrent leurs lames en direction de son frère. Il avait peur, mais Ardyn restait sa famille. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez fort pour empêcher la panique de s’emparer de la foule qui obligea Ardyn à s’enfuir.

 

C’est l’esprit toujours confus que Somnus sortit de sa torpeur, prêt à partir à la poursuite de son frère. Mais il fut retenu par Bahamut lui-même :

 

« Tu possèdes toi aussi la faculté de combattre les ténèbres. Puisque ton frère ne peut assumer ce rôle, c’est à toi qu’il revient, Somnus Lucis Caelum, de protéger le Cristal jusqu’à la naissance en ce monde du roi élu qui ramènera la lumière. » a récité l’Oracle, transcrivant les volontés du Draconéen.

 

« Quoi ? » a balbutié Somnus, mais avant même qu’il ne puisse protester, le dieu se retira dans les limbes du monde en le laissant seul assumer ses nouvelles responsabilités.

 

L’Anneau au creux de sa paume, Somnus referma sa main sur la relique tandis qu’autour de lui on l’appelait déjà Votre Majesté, fronçant les sourcils et jetant un regard vers le chemin emprunté par Ardyn dans sa fuite.

 

« Grand frère… » murmura-t-il, le cœur chargé de chagrin.

 

***

 

Tout se passa à une vitesse vertigineuse.

 

Avant même qu’il ne le réalise, Somnus était devenu le premier roi du Lucis. Une capitale royale fut bâtie en son honneur, Insomnia, au sein de laquelle fut érigée la Citadelle afin d’abriter le Cristal. Les éléments se mirent en place les uns après les autres, presque naturellement, établissant Somnus comme le souverain légitime et le défenseur du peuple, capable d’utiliser la magie de la pierre sacrée pour réaliser des prodiges et repousser les ténèbres.

 

Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié Ardyn. Mais ce n’était pas le cas de Somnus.

 

Personne ne revit son frère depuis le jour du couronnement, bien que l’armée royale le rechercha activement. Malgré les apparences, Somnus restait inquiet pour Ardyn. Bien qu’il ne comprit pas l’état de son frère, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en vouloir de n’avoir rien fait pour l’aider. Et même si ses nouvelles fonctions de roi exigeaient beaucoup de lui, il ne désespérait pas de retrouver Ardyn.

 

Le destin frappa de lui-même à la porte.

 

Pénétrant dans la Citadelle, Ardyn se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la salle du trône :

 

« Bonjour à vous, chers habitants d’Insomnia. Vous ai-je manqué ? » a-t-il clamé en s’avançant dans la pièce sous les regards menaçants des soldats.

 

« Ardyn ! » s’est exclamé Somnus.

 

« Ah, mais ne serait-ce pas mon cher petit frère sur ce trône ? » a continué Ardyn avec ironie, faisant fi des murmures outrés autour de lui. « Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté, mais je suis venu reprendre ma place. »

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« Tu as bien entendu. Je suis ici pour récupérer mon trône. » a dit calmement Ardyn.

 

« Somnus Lucis Caelum est notre roi. Il est le souverain légitime désigné par les dieux. » a objecté Gilgamesh, maître d’arme et bouclier du roi, en se plaçant entre son seigneur et Ardyn.

 

« Par ailleurs, jamais nous ne laisserons cette place être occupée par… un monstre tel que vous. » a ajouté un des conseillers avec dégoût.

 

« Moi, un monstre ? » s’est offusqué Ardyn. « Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour vous ? Après tout ce que j’ai sacrifié pour vous sauver ? C’est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? »

 

Les mots d’Ardyn résonnèrent dans la pièce, transperçant les esprits telles des lames acérées, faisant trembler de peur un jeune garçon à côté du trône venant se réfugier dans les bras de Somnus.

 

« Papa… »

 

« Ce n’est rien, Magnus. Reste ici pendant que je règle cette histoire. » a répondu Somnus en caressant les cheveux de son enfant sous le regard réprobateur d’Ardyn.

 

« J’espère que tu as expliqué à ton fils comment son père a volé sa position à la tête de ce royaume. »

 

« Ardyn, ça suffit. » a répondu Somnus d’un ton sec avant de s’avancer vers lui. « Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu’elles ne le sont. »

 

« Au contraire, je suis venu les simplifier. C’est ma place et je vais la reprendre. C’est tout. »

 

« Ardyn, s’il-te-plait. Crois-moi, je regrette sincèrement ce qui t’es arrivé. Mais tu n’es pas en mesure de régner sur le Lucis. Abandonne cette idée et rends-toi. »

 

Somnus sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu’il prononçait ces mots. Il ne voulait pas blesser son frère. Il voulait lui laisser une chance. Mais désormais, il était le roi du Lucis et tant que tel, il devait avant tout penser au bien de son peuple, quand bien même cela impliquerait de se confronter à son propre frère.

 

« Me rendre, dis-tu ? » a répété Ardyn, suspicieux. « C’est absolument hors de question. Je n’ai rien fait qui justifie qu’on m’arrête. »

 

« Et je ne renoncerai pas à la mission qui m’a été confiée. » a répondu Somnus, à quelques pas seulement de son frère. « Je t’en prie… accepte cette réalité. » a-t-il ajouté sur un ton plus doux, tendant la main vers lui.

 

Ardyn considéra l’offre de son frère d’un air énigmatique. Nul n’aurait pu prédire si sa colère ou bien sa raison l’emporterait en cet instant. Mais nul ne le sut jamais. Car malgré la compassion du roi pour son frère, le reste du monde n’était pas prêt à accorder la rédemption à l’être corrompu par les ténèbres.

 

Les lances et les épées se pointèrent vers Ardyn tandis que des flèches étaient décochées dans sa direction. Esquivant la plupart des assauts, Ardyn grimaça néanmoins lorsqu’il fut touché par les carreaux froids des arbalètes.

 

« Gnah, tu m’as trahi ! » a-t-il alors hurlé en direction de son frère pendant que ses blessures guérissaient à vue d’œil dans des nuages de fumée noire.

 

Avant que Somnus n’ait l’opportunité de lui répondre, Ardyn dégaina ses propres armes pour riposter. La situation dégénérait vite et d’autres drames se profilaient à l’horizon tandis que les gardes et Ardyn échangeaient leurs coups. A contrecœur, Somnus fit appel à son épée fétiche afin de mettre un terme à cet affrontement avant qu’un nouveau malheur ne se produise.

 

« Grand frère, pardonne-moi. »

 

Pendant que Gilgamesh protégeait le jeune prince Magnus, Somnus se jeta dans la bataille. Il fonça jusqu’à Ardyn et planta sa lame dans son épaule, l’immobilisant contre le mur.

 

« Argh… Toujours aussi habile, à ce que je vois… » a articulé douloureusement Ardyn pendant que de son corps blêmi s’échappaient des volutes de fumée contaminées.

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

« Oui, c’est ça… » s’est moqué Ardyn pendant que les soldats se positionnaient autour de lui, s’assurant qu’il n’ait nulle part où fuir.

 

« Ardyn. Tu as attaqué le pouvoir royal et menacé l’intégrité de ce pays. En conséquence, je te condamne à l’exil. Tu seras banni de ce royaume à tout jamais. » a dit Somnus, sa noble voix de souverain dissimulant les sanglots de son âme.

 

Ardyn ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager son frère d’un regard où se mêlaient le mépris, la tristesse, la colère et la déception.

 

Donner l’ordre à ses soldats d’emmener son frère fut de sa vie la décision la plus difficile à prendre pour Somnus. Ce fut aussi celle qu’il regretta le plus.

 

Ardyn étant doté de dons extraordinaires lui ayant valu entre autres la faculté d’être immortel, il apparut rapidement qu’un simple exil ne suffirait pas, d’autant plus qu’il refusa de se laisser faire. Il semblait chaque jour maîtriser de mieux en mieux les pouvoirs des ténèbres grouillant en lui, au point qu’il devint bien plus dangereux que n’importe quel daemon.

A court d’options, Somnus finit par convenir avec l’Oracle que la seule solution était d’enfermer Ardyn dans une prison magique de laquelle il ne pourrait ni s’échapper, ni répandre les ténèbres qu’il passa sa vie à combattre pour finalement en devenir le principal vecteur.

Dans le plus grand secret, Ardyn fut pris au piège dans une cage d’Oracle, coûtant la vie à cette dernière. Afin que cette erreur ne s’ébruite pas, il fut décidé d’effacer toute trace de l’existence d’Ardyn des documents d’Eos. Nul ne devrait jamais apprendre la vérité à son sujet.

 

Les gens oublièrent.

 

Le peuple se concentra sur les exploits de Somnus et sa réussite pour repousser les ténèbres dans tout le Lucis, le surnommant bientôt le ‘’Mystique’’. Il était considéré comme un roi juste, bon et valeureux au combat. Son règne fut auréolé de succès, et c’est avec bienveillance que la population accueillit son fils Magnus comme son nouveau roi à la mort de Somnus.

 

Pourtant, jusqu’à son dernier soupir, Somnus ne put s’empêcher de songer avec repentir à son frère.

 

***

 

Quelque chose d’étrange se produisit à la mort du roi. Son corps disparut, mais son âme devint immortelle.

Enivré par la puissance de la pierre sacrée, l’esprit de Somnus perdura dans un espace éthéré d’où il continuait à veiller sur le Lucis.

Bientôt, il fut rejoint par d’autres souverains, rois et reines de la lignée Lucis Caelum ayant marqué leur temps de leurs prouesses, jusqu’à ce que leur nombre atteigne treize.

 

Un jour, un jeune homme courageux enfila l’Anneau afin de faire appel aux anciens rois dans sa situation désespérée.

Nyx Ulric.

Sa détermination sans faille et l’appui du Père convainquirent le Mystique du bien-fondé de sa requête. Acceptant son sacrifice comme un prix raisonnable, les âmes des souverains du passé animèrent les statues géantes les représentant à Insomnia afin d’aider les mortels à lutter contre l’empire du Niflheim et son armée daemonique.

Alors que la puissance du Vieux Mur était à l’œuvre pour repousser les forces impériales, Somnus se détourna un instant de sa tâche pour observer un croiseur plus imposant que les autres. Un vaisseau dans lequel se trouvait une présence qu’il n’avait pas sentie depuis longtemps.

 

« Ardyn. »

 

Le destin de ce monde devra donc être scellé très prochainement. Après deux mille années de prolifération de ténèbres, le réveil d’Ardyn et la naissance du roi élu sonnent le glas de cette malédiction meurtrissant la planète.

Attendant que son heure ne vienne pour soutenir le roi de la lumière, l’âme de Somnus se remit en sommeil.

 

« Désormais, tout repose sur toi, jeune Noctis… »

 

***

 

Le roi élu mena sa quête à travers tout Eos. Il récupéra les grâces divines, les armes de ses ancêtres et passa dix années au cœur de la planète à charger l’Anneau d’énergie pour se préparer à l’assaut final.

Mais alors qu’il attendait à être éveillé par son descendant, c’est un autre membre de sa famille qui vint tirer Somnus de son repos.

 

« Mon cher frère. Cela faisait longtemps. »

 

« Ardyn ? »

 

Cette voix, aucun doute possible. Essayant de se déplacer, Somnus réalisa brutalement qu’il n’était pas libre de ses mouvements.

 

« Que… qu’as-tu fait ? » a-t-il péniblement articulé.

 

« Oh, trois fois rien. J’ai décidé de m’amuser un peu avec Noctis avant qu’il ne vienne accomplir son destin, et tu vas m’y aider. »

 

« C’est… hors de… question… »

 

« Oh mais je ne te laisse pas le choix ! » s’est exclamé Ardyn d’un sourire mauvais. « Ces petits parasites sont finalement bien pratiques… ils me permettent de tous vous transformer en dociles marionnettes ! »

 

« Gnh… pourquoi… »

 

« Pourquoi ? Eh bien je suppose que ça fait partie des petits plaisirs d’une vengeance ! J’ai hâte de voir ça… le héros du Lucis fondateur de la lignée affrontant celui qui a été choisi par le Cristal pour laver les erreurs du passé… Quelle ironie… Des usurpateurs du début jusqu’à la fin. »

 

« C’est toi… qui n’est pas… à ta place… Ardyn… Ah ! »

 

« Chut… » a soufflé exagérément Ardyn en renforçant son obscure étreinte, coupant nette la phrase de son frère. « Voilà qui est mieux. A présent, va donc saluer le roi élu de ma part. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas le ménager. Après tout, affronter les membres de ta propre famille, ça te connait ! »

 

Et c’est ainsi que malgré ses réticences, Somnus fut contraint d’affronter Noctis et ses compagnons. L’emprise daemonique d’Ardyn était trop puissante, même pour un roi du Lucis. A travers son combat, Somnus espérait de tout cœur que le roi élu serait assez fort pour résister à ses assauts.

 

Et il le fut.

 

Bien que Somnus ait déployé sa puissance sans retenue, Noctis parvint à le vaincre. Libéré de l’influence des ténèbres et rassuré par les capacités du jeune roi, Somnus s’adressa à lui avec plus de sincérité que jamais auparavant :

 

« Roi de la lumière, élu par le Cristal… L’heure est venue d’accomplir ta destinée… Chasse les ténèbres de ce monde… » lui demanda-t-il, avant d’ajouter dans un élan d’empathie dissimulant sa propre honte : « Je t’en prie… Libère mon frère Ardyn de sa malédiction… »

 

_S’il-te-plait, Noctis. Réussis là où j’ai échoué…_

 

Ayant remis l’avenir du monde et de son frère entre les mains de l’héritier des Lucis Caelum, Somnus ne peut désormais plus qu’attendre, priant pour que le jeune roi puisse enfin conclure toute cette souffrance.

 

Comme sa situation l’y prédestinait, Noctis affronta Ardyn. Leur lutte fut âpre, les deux hommes déployant l’immensité de leurs forces pour se vaincre mutuellement. Depuis sa position, Somnus observait le combat en espérant la réussite du roi élu, aussi bien pour le futur de la planète que pour le salut de son frère.

 

Le point de rupture arriva enfin. Epuisés, Ardyn et Noctis s’apprêtaient à s’échanger leurs ultimes coups. Somnus et d’autres rois matérialisèrent leur image autour de la Citadelle, apportant leur soutien au roi élu tandis qu’il empruntait leurs pouvoirs grâce à son Arsenal fantôme.

Chaque coup porté à Ardyn sembla se planter également dans l’âme de Somnus. Il put entendre avec peine son frère cracher son venin et sa haine sur ce monde, sur le Cristal, sur sa lignée. Chacun de ses mots lui transperça le cœur comme autant d’erreurs que Somnus a pu commettre à son sujet.

Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, le coup fatal n’abatte Ardyn.

Sous le clapotis de la pluie, Somnus observa en silence son frère gisant au sol dans son propre sang, enfin délivré de son immortalité. Si la tristesse emplit son cœur lors du dernier souffle d’Ardyn, un grand soulagement envahit aussi son âme, heureux que son frère puisse enfin connaître le repos qu’il mérite.

 

La dernière action de Somnus en ce monde fut, comme pour tous les autres rois et reines, de léguer l’intégralité de ses pouvoirs au roi élu, lui ôtant la vie dans le processus. Mais cela en valait la peine. Car aussi bien sur la terre qu’au cœur de la planète, les ténèbres furent définitivement vaincues. Les sacrifices ne furent pas vains. La lumière revint illuminer Eos, offrant une nouvelle aube à ses habitants.

 

***

 

Quelque part dans un endroit hors du temps et de l’espace, deux silhouettes se font face.

 

D’une voix chargée de chagrin, la première brise le silence :

 

« Je suis tellement désolé… J’ai été si faible. J’ai commis tant d’erreurs. Me pardonneras-tu jamais ? »

 

Lentement, comme flottant dans l’éther, la deuxième silhouette s’approche. Elle pose d’abord ses mains sur les épaules de la première, puis finalement se laisse glisser jusqu’à venir l’enlacer complètement avant de susurrer un simple mot :

 

« Oui. »

 

 

Ces jours passés, Somnus s’en souvient très bien. Mais aujourd’hui et jusqu’à la fin des temps la seule chose qui compte véritablement dans ces souvenirs, c’est le sourire bienveillant que lui adresse Ardyn.


End file.
